


Hide and Go Scare

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: Amanda discovers a fun way to feed the Rowdy 3 and Martin decides to help Amanda de-stress.





	Hide and Go Scare

“This isn’t working.” Amanda flinched when the aluminum baseball bat slammed into the side of the van. “It’s just giving me a headache listening to all this banging.” Martin backed off while swinging the bat over his shoulder. His free hand he offered to her, helping her off the ground. He let out a huff of relief. They hated having to trigger her attacks. Martin hated any time he saw her unhappy.

 

“You’ve gotten too tough, Drummer.” He tried to lighten the mood with a playful nudge. “Attacks don’t hit like they used to now that you’ve learned t’ control it.” He intended it as a compliment but he could see the frustration in her eyes. It had been a over a week since their last feed and she knew the Rowdy 3 was starting to get hungry. He didn’t want her to worry about them, but that was like telling the sun to not shine. Amanda always worried about them. It was easy for Martin to forget she wasn’t always part of the Rowdy 3. She always belonged with them, they just hadn’t always known it. 

 

“That doesn’t help you keep from starving to death. We’re running low on gas and we somehow ended up miles from a gas station.” She was getting herself worked up now, pacing back and forth until Martin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Looking up he gave her a coy smirk. 

 

“Stress don’t suit you, Drummer.” He sniffed the air around her. “And the boys and I are  _ hardly  _ close to starving.” He chuckled, pulling her in close to put an arm around her. At that moment Vogel popped down from the roof of the van, surprising Amanda. She jumped back against Martin with a gasp as he pouted at his leaders. 

 

“Speak for yourself, I’m so… hang on.” His eyes lit up when he sensed a familiar smell. “Did I do it? Did I scare, Drummer?!” As if someone had rang a dinner bell, Cross opened the door to the van revealing him, Gripps and Beast only to see Vogel taking the quick snippet of fear from Amanda. A jump scare like that hadn’t been enough to feed them all but Vogel took advantage of the light snack. A loud groan came from Cross, Gripps, and Martin as he finished licking his lips. 

 

“Di-h girlie do thing?” Beast bounced over to Amanda also giving her a sniff before nuzzling her rainbow hair against the woman’s arm. “Beast getting bored in squarzy wheel box.” She said pointing to the van. “Also Gripper cheat at game!” The pointed finger moved to Gripps who just pointed back in return. 

 

“I told you that’s how Go-fish works! There’s no  _ actual  _ fish involved.” He said in a pleading voice but the rainbow beast just grumbled about him under her breath. Cross patted him on the back knowing this was a battle he wouldn’t win. The tall man turned his attention to Martin and Amanda with a curious raise of his brow. 

 

“So what are we gonna do for food now?” Cross asked looking around for any suggestions. “Since  _ somebody  _ didn’t want to share.” He glared at Vogel, pulling the boy in for a head lock. Vogel struggled, grunting as his brother ruffled his hair. 

 

“It wasn’t enough to share. Spook Drummer yourself!” Vogel tried to fight back but Cross was too big and knew all of his younger brother’s weak spots.

 

“That’s it!” She laughed pulling away from Martin’s arms as an idea started to form. “Jump scares!” She let out another laugh looking to them. “We could make a game out of it, like hide and go seek! You guys hide and then I try to look for you. Whoever jumps out and scares me wins and gets to snack!” It was perfect. Micro feedings were enough to fill them up for at least a few days and it was a good way to get out and have a little fun. Being on the road so much was starting to get a little cramped and without her having an attack or visions they had no leads. They needed to let off a little steam.

 

____

  
  


Amanda stood outside of the van with her headphones on so she didn’t risk hearing where the rest of the Rowdy 3 might be hiding. She’d given them twenty minutes to find good hiding spots and they were allowed to use whatever they wanted to scare her. She agreed to keep blindfolded until the timer on her phone went off but someone had decided to surprise her a little early. The back doors to the van swung open with a snap and Amand found herself being pulled into the van with a gasp. She made an attempt at a yelp but Martin’s rough hand muffled her to keep from getting the other’s attention as he shut the doors behind him. 

 

“I think this is cheating.” She teased as he fed of the snippet of fear of the surprise. His playful grin grew mischievous as he drew closer, letting out a soft growl. A hand slid across her cheek, brushing the hair behind her ear as he pulled her in for a rough kiss. Hazel eyes went wide in surprise at this sudden and rather forward gesture. Although this wasn’t the first time he’d surprised her like this, Amanda had never seen that look in his eyes before. It sent a chill down her spine. 

 

“There are more important things than keepin’ us fed.” He huffed with a smile as he pulled his lips off hers. 

 

“Like..?” She panted a little dazed and breathless. 

 

“Keepin’ you happy.” His lips pecked her nose. “Told you before, stress don’t suit you.” Lips began to peck down her jaw, making his way to her throat where he gave a soft nip. “We can play your lil hide and go scare game...but while the Rowdy 3 is distracted I thought you might enjoy something a little more… relaxing.” His lips were back on her throat and it took very little to have Amanda melting in his hands. It had been a long, long time since she had a chance to be intimate with anyone, especially after being diagnosed with Pararibulitis. Not to mention now that they spent every moment together on the road, the two had grown quite close in the last couple weeks. They had both wanted this for quite some time but living with four other people it was difficult to find the chance. 

 

A tiny moan escaped her as his tongue hit her collar bone, brushing her shirt aside to graze his teeth along her skin. Martin breathed in her scent, trying not to give in to his Rowdy impulses and just tear the fabric off her. He had to maintain a lot of self control, resisting the urge to feed long enough for her to enjoy this as well. He wrapped his arms around her letting out a low animal like growl as his hands explored her body, nuzzling his teeth against her neck. She was sure he’d leave marks but at this point she was beyond caring. An awkward conversation with the others later was a small price to pay for a few moments of passion. His name passed her lips which seemed to drive him wild. Martin leaned her back against the back seat of the van, one hand already working the button of her jeans open. Her hips leaned into his touch already eager for more. 

 

His hands slid her shirt up to give his lips access to her hips, kissing his way down to the line of her underwear. She made no effort to slow him down as he slid off her jeans and underwear, leaving her exposed to him. Even in the dull light of the van he could see how wet she was after just a little kissing. He marveled at her beauty a moment before dipping his head low, kissing up her thigh as his tongue danced along her skin. It wasn’t long before her soft moans grew louder. The sensation of his tongue against her skin and her squirming in place. Toes curled in her boots as she tried to keep from screaming when his tongue found her clit. God it really had been a long time for her. She ached for his touch, pushing herself against him. 

 

Martin groaned equally as loud, feeling wave after wave of lust roll off of her. It was too good a treat to resist. He started to pull out his hard cock, releasing it from the tightness of his jeans. One hand began to stroke it as the other slid a finger into her tight walls. Amanda’s head tilted back with a louder moan causing her to cover her mouth to muffle the sound again. His tongue flicked faster against her clit and the slick between his fingers only increased letting him go faster. Her muffled moans echoed off the shallow walls of the van and eyes flickered trying to keep her composure. Martin waited until neither of them could take it a second longer. He felt the urge in her, giving him sign to pull his head up. Small hands roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his lips against hers. Frantically she shuffled off the rest of her jeans and whipped herself around so he was sitting on the back seat, her legs still straddling him. It always amazed him how strong she actually was for someone so small. Not to mention it took little effort to overpower him at this moment. Amanda took hold to line him up before sliding her hips down over him. She nearly let out a scream, not expecting such a rush of pain and pleasure. He was bigger than she anticipated and she was far tighter than she remembered. It was enough to have her head spinning. 

 

“Oh my god, Martin!” She panted against his lips.  

 

“Funny how you only get religious when we fool aroun’.” He chuckled as he kept pace. The girl simply rolled her eyes at him, not wishing to take the time to explain. It was endearing how he didn’t understand certain cultural norms, but at the moment she could have cared less. Sweat was running down her brow and Amanda could feel herself getting close. He seemed to sense it in her, picking up his pace. He lifted her while not breaking stride, pinning her to the wall of the van. Hands clutched the chains dangling from the ceiling to give herself some kind of support. Her words became nothing but muffled moans as she felt the orgasm wash over her from the top of her head to the tingle in her toes. Connected to her surge of pleasure, Martin couldn’t help but do the same. He gave a breathless gasp before resting his head against her shoulder. Amanda did the same trying to catch her breath. He gave her one last tender kiss before gently setting her down. Guilty eyes looked over the bruises he’d left on her skin. Maybe he had been a little too rough. 

 

Amanda took his hand in hers, knowing what was on his mind. “It’s not the worst love bite I’ve ever had.” She teased. “It’s fine…” She blinked a few times trying to get her bearings. “It’s super totally fine.” The high of her orgasm was still wearing off and she felt a little light headed as she sat up to look for her jeans. “Yup...that, um….you were right about the relaxing thing.” Hands reached down for the silk fabric to pull it back on before her jeans. “We, um…”

 

“We should relax more often.” Martin finished the sentence for her with a wide grin. He took his glasses off to clean the smudge marks off the lenses. Amanda nodded in agreement as she stood, buttoning her jeans. Without warning the back doors to the van swung open. Her worst fears imagined, Amanda let out a scream, jumping back as she pulled her shirt down to make sure she was fully covered. Martin couldn’t help but laugh as she stumbled over her own feet and plopped down on her rear end. Before helping her back up of course.  

 

“GUYS!! I FOUND ‘EM!! I WIN THE GAME!!” Cross turned over his shoulder to shout at the others before turning back to Martin and Amanda. “And you two dirty birdies should just get a motel room like normal couples! This is the Van, man. I gotta sleep in here tonight”

 

“That smell is never gonna come out.” Gripp’s voice could be overheard from somewhere outside the van. Begrudgingly, Amanda and Martin shuffled out of the van and they quickly fed before the emotion of fear and embarrassment faded. Cross brought up a good point about possibly getting a motel room next time. It would be nice to have any amount of privacy, but Martin’s plan had worked. Amanda had managed to relax and focus after their feeding. A new slew of visions swept across her mind and for the first time in weeks they had an idea of where they were going. 


End file.
